A major goal of tissue engineering is to develop a biological alternative in vitro for regenerative tissue growth in vivo within a defect area. Porous polymer scaffolds play a crucial role in the three-dimensional growth and formation of new tissue in the field of tissue engineering.
In recent years biodegradable polymers such as poly (glycolic acid), poly (L-lactic acid) (PLLA) and their copolymers poly(L-lactic-co-glycolic acid) (PLGA) have been used as scaffold materials in studies of tissue formation. (Sofia et al. Journal of Biomedical materials research 2001, 54, 139-148). The advantages of these polymers is their biocompatibility and degradability. However, PLGA can induce inflammation due to the acid degradation products that result during hydrolysis (Sofia et al. Journal of Biomedical materials research 2001, 54, 139-148). There also are processing difficulties with polyesters that can lead to inconsistent hydrolysis rates and tissue response profiles. Thus, there is a need for polymeric materials that have more controllable features such as hydrolysis rates, structure, and mechanical strength, while also being biodegradable and biocompatible. Biological polymeric materials often demonstrate combinations of properties which are unable to be reproduced by synthetic polymeric materials. (Perez-Rigueiro et al. Science, 1998; 70: 2439-2447; Hutmacher D. Biomaterials 2000. 21, 2529-2543). Bone tissue is one example; scaffolds for bone tissue regeneration require high mechanical strength and porosity along with biodegradability and biocompatibility.
Several studies have shown that BMSCs can differentiate along an osteogenic lineage and form three-dimensional bone-like tissue (Holy et al. J. Biomed. Mater. Res. (2003) 65A:447-453; Karp et al., J. Craniofacial Surgery 14(3): 317-323). However, there are important limitations. Some calcium phosphate scaffolds show limited ability to degrade (Ohgushi et al. 1992. In CRC Handbook of bioactive ceramics. T. Yamamuro, L. L. Hench, and J. Wilson, editors. Boca Raton, Fla.: CRC Press. 235-238), or degradation is too rapid (Petite et al. 2000. Nat Biotechnol 18:959-963.) Polymeric scaffolds used for bone tissue engineering, such as poly(lactic-co-glycolic acid) or poly-L-lactic acid can induce inflammation due to acid hydrolysis products, and processing difficulties can lead to inconsistent hydrolysis rates and tissue response profiles (Athanasiou, et al. 1996. Biomaterials 17:93-102; Hollinger et al. 1996. Clin Orthop:55-65). Difficulties in matching mechanical properties to support desired function also remain an issue (Harris et al. J Biomed Mater Res 42:396-402).
Studies have also shown that BMSCs can differentiate along chondrogenic lineage and form three-dimensional cartilage-like tissue on biomaterial substrates, such as poly(lactic-co-glycolic acid) or poly-L-lactic acid (Caterson et al. 2001. J Biomed Mater Res 57:394-403; Martin et al. 2001. J Biomed Mater Res 55:229-235). However, the use of these scaffolds for cartilage formation present with the same limitations as observed with their use in bone engineering.
Therefore, in light of the disadvantages in the existing polymers, and even for more diverse options in degradable polymer systems, there exists a need for additional biocompatible polymers, particularly polymers suitable for formation of scaffolds for mechanically robust applications such as bone or cartilage. The fabrication process for such scaffolds should be simple, reproducible, and the variables relatively easy to control in order to consistently modulate mechanical properties and porosity without sacrificing biodegradation.